Hokages and Mages Part Two: Dismensional Tourists1
by thedarkspy
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story Hokages and Mages: Inception, and there will be four more H&M stories called Dimensional Tourists.These explore each character before I begin the conclusion to some of the events in Inception.NaruXOC Fluff, Maybe LimeR
1. Foreshadowing and Weather

If you are reading this, I reccomend that you read the first part of this.

I do not own Naruto, but: d0 o\/\/\ J00

Today was a cold day. But for some reason it was also a bright day. Hikaru wondered why this could be so. But; he also knew that today was a namesake day for him, and he had promised himself that the next day of his namesake, he would visit Konoha again. But this time, he decided, he would be suitably armed and otherwise prepared.

"I've decided to go back to Konoha again Idris." Idris looked back at him. "Already? I knew that each of you would be going back, but I expected someone else other than you to go first." Idris looked momentarily sad. "Also, you know I can't support you from here. I have to… You know what." Hikaru knew what indeed.

"Well, I'll open up a rift for you. This could be your chance for a holiday, you need one." Hikaru looked nervous momentarily. "What should I say if I meet… Her, Idris?" Idris looked thoughtful "surprise?" Hikaru smiled. "Have you decided on a name?"

"Better. I have decided on four!" Idris grinned. "Well, what are they?"

"Respecting tradition, of course, her names have meanings. Her first is Talitha, her second is, Pyrrhus, her third is Frediano and her last, well that's a secret of the gods. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at this. "You're giving her me and Orpheus's last names? Well. It is a good name anyway."

Idris smiled. You'll see. He thought. He summoned two rifts; One for him and one of Hikaru. "Orpheus will be taking over here. Goodbye." And then Idris stepped through his rift, and wasn't seen again for four months. Hikaru set himself and jumped through the rift… out into thin air.

"**Idris you bastard!"**


	2. Airwalking and A Hyuuga

Hinata wasn't having the best of times. Se walked through the back streets of Konoha

aimlessly. She hadn't seen Naruto all day, and she didn't have any missions to do. Suddenly, the silence around her was split by someone singing a sad refrain:

"Where is love?"

"Does it come from skies above?"

"Is it underneath; the willow tree, which I've been dreaming of?"

She listed to the voice. "Who-ever is singing sure can sing well," she thought. "but who is singing?" The voice seemed to come from all around her. Bewildered, she looked up… And saw a strange man, walking on air, with a strange white garment and cloak. She looked closer at his face. He had blue eyes, and silvery hair. He wore a necklace around his neck with a white stone pendant, yet he had no ninja headband. Upon seeing her, he gracefully lowered himself to the ground.

"Wh-who are you?" She stammered. He looked at her with kind eyes. Instantly shamed that her in first meeting with this person, she had stuttered her first words she cursed her shyness and regrouped; "Are you a ninja also? I have not seen you around, are you from a different village?" The stranger smiled. "You might say that. I am here on… A holiday you might say."

Hinata wondered why she would choose Konoha for a holiday, there was not much to see or do here, unless you were a ninja, but this guy didn't look like a ninja, and he didn't have a headband. But; how was he walking on air like that? That must have been at least B-grade ninjutsu… While she was pursuing this train of thought, the stranger stood their patiently.

Hinata suddenly realised who he was. She remembered a few weeks ago that Tsunade ordered them to find and capture either this man, or any other of his group. But they had never found him. She assumed a defensive stance; "I'm s-sorry, but I have to take you to the H-Hokage." The stranger looked thoughtful.

"I think I would like to see this Hokage. I will come with you." He smiled again. "By the way, my name is Hikaru. And since I like you, I will tell you my last name. But you have to keep it a secret. My last name is Frediano." He raised his eyebrow and gave another smile. "So, take me to your leader I suppose…"


	3. AN

I cannot load this chapter today, because I emailed it to myself, and then THE BLOODY EMAIL SYSTEM DID NOT WORK


	4. Chapter 3,4,5

Since I had to put this on a memory stick, and I missed out on two days when I usually have the ethic "one day, roughly 500 words" you get three chapters.

Hinata was feeling greatly uncomfortable. She had just arrested this man, and he was acting like she was doing him a favor! He smiled friendly at passersby, even though they often stared at his strange garments. He was obviously enjoying himself. This wasn't meant to happen! Instead of acting angry or subdued, he was enjoying himself at her! She was at a loss.

After a time, they arrived at the entrance to the Hokages office, and she nervously gestured to the door, "t-this is the place." He looked pleased. "Oh good, I was wondering when we would get here." He turned the knob of the door when suddenly it burst open with great force. A very intimidating Hokage confronted Hinata.

"Where is he?!? Where is the bastard?!? Hinata choked up and was at a loss for words. She must have glanced at the door, though; because the Hokage turned furiously and pulled it with such force that it was wrenched from its very hinges. On the other side of the door, stood a very dazed and confused looking Hikaru, with some blood matting his silver hair.

He focused fuzzily on the Hokage. "D'd S'mone catch th' license plat' 'n tha' elephan'?" Hokage and Hinata both looked at him. He looked at Hinata. "Ah waitress," he said, "I'll have two and one half badgers please." He smiled strangely and then fainted. Tsunade looked at Hinata. "Erm, whoops?" Needless to say, Hinata felt that that did not quite cover it.

Hikaru woke up in a place that was strange to him. Automatically, he moved his hands to his neck to touch the re-assuring hardness of the pendant. Except, it wasn't there. He was about to do a 360 Scan on the surrounding area, when a voice interrupted him. "Are you looking for your necklace? It's on the table there with the rest of your things."

He searched for the speaker anxiously, until he spotted the girl sitting on a chair on the right side of the bed. He focused his eyes on her, and raised his eyebrows. "Now that's an original hair color. Do you dye your hair?" The answer to this was a fist brought down with considerable force on his chest. "Quiet bakka! Is that any way to thank me for treating you?!?"

Hikaru sighed and pondered. "Why does everything here want to hurt me?" He reached out towards the table, and patted around until he found his necklace. He clipped the link together at the back and breathed a sigh of relief. _Obviously that necklace is very important to him. _Thought Sakura, for that was who the girl was.

Hikaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Heal. _He thought. Instantly, fatigue and recently acquired bruises faded and his head cleared. He sat up and saw the pink haired girl looking at him aghast. "How did you make that medical Jutsu without hand signs?" Hikaru looked at her questioningly. "I've been past second stage Magick for a long time. Why do you look so surprised? And what is a Jutsu?" Now Sakura understood why she had been chosen to treat this man even though he only had minor injuries.

Hikaru got out of the bed and headed towards the door. "I have to go now, I need to find a place to stay. Is there a lake or river anywhere near here?" Sakura wordlessly pointed outside where a lake could be seen in the distance. Hikaru looked pleased. "Wonderful! I'll go there immediately." He then closed his eyes again and vanished in a blast of light. Sakura sighed. "This is not going to be a good day."

Hikaru looked around the lake. "This will do nicely!" He reached into the pocket of his coat and brought out a small orb. He then threw the orb into the air where it hovered slowly. He closed his eyes, made hand signs and chanted under his breath. The orb began to glow faintly, and suddenly a rush of water came from the lake and formed itself into something quickly on the bank. It then hardened and turned to ice. Hikaru looked at the house made of ice he had just created. "Ah, good."

Naruto Uzumaki was a happy chappy. For once Sakura was talking to him! He listened eagerly to her story about the man who did a medical Jutsu without any hand signs, with eager ears. Numerous ideas rocketed through Narutos mind. Naruto forces this man to tell him his secret, him bringing this man to Sakura, Sakura praising him, embracing him, only to pull back and then bring her soft lips closer to his own, closer, closer, "NARUTO!" A harsh yell and a hard smack brought him back to the land of the living.

"I'll show you Sakura! I'll show you how much better I am than Sasuke!" The confidence radiating from him practically glowed. Sakura was suddenly reminded of Lee. Suddenly, Naruto was off, bouncing in the direction of the lake with all the speed he could muster. "I WILL prove myself."

Hikaru looked around at his handiwork. It was perfect in every way. The architecture, the spell to stop it melting, and the length of time the spell would last. "I could have done better." He decided to do a little meditation before having a rest. He walked onto the surface of the lake, and continued walking. He waved a hand languidly and a tall pillar of ice rose from the center of the lake. He jumped impossibly high until he landed lightly on the point. "An hour should do it."

After about 25 minutes, his concentration was abruptly shattered by a kunai thrown hard at him. His eyes widened and he bent backwards at an impossible speed and angle to avoid being wounded. He stood upright and looked around for the attacker. A blond boy who must have been about fourteen. Hikaru furrowed his brow. "Now that's no way to greet someone! If you're trying to kill me then at least tell me your name." The blond boy grinned, 'an idiot then' inner Hikaru thought. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm here to take you down!"

"I think you might have a little trouble with that I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt you." Hikaru had intended these words kindly, but Naruto seemed to take these words as some sort of insult. "Shut up!" Naruto looked closer at his opponent. "Silver hair! Are you related to Kakashi?!?" Hikaru looked thoughtful. "I think not." Naruto abruptly took up a fighting stance. "Why are you standing over there like that!? Why don't you come over here and fight me like a man!" Hikaru smiled. Inner Hikaru interjected once again; 'so he can't walk on water then. An incompetent as well as an idiot.'

Hikaru once again waved his hands. At his command a long bridge of ice wound its way from him to the shore of the bank. Naruto blanched. 'How did he do that without handsigns? I must find out.' "Hey! How did you do that?!" Hikaru widened his platform and sat down on it. "I'll tell you what. If you can defeat me, I'll tell you. I believe in a fair bargain." Naruto grinned, this was what he'd hoped for.

"I'll show you! " Naruto declared with a wild charge. This of course, being on ice made him fall flat on his face. Hikaru laughed. "I think you need to work on your balance my friend!" Naruto fumed in impotent rage as he struggled to regain his footing. Hikaru smiled and cocked his head. With a slight gesture the ice rose and pushed him into a standing position. Naruto looked up at Hikaru, wondering why he was helping him. Then he realized 'he's TOYING with me!' He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and threw it at Hikaru with such force that he was pushed backwards several steps.

Hikaru reacted lightning fast, waving a hand quickly. The kunai was diverted and flew around him several times before losing momentum. Hikaru grabbed the suspended kunai before it fell and threw it away. "My friend. There is no need to attack with murderous intent!" Hikaru folded his arms and then threw his arms wide in a sweeping gesture. Without warning the entire lake froze over and Hikaru stepped lightly down from his high perch. Naruto grinned; this is exactly what he had been hoping for. "Ill show you now ice-man!"

Suddenly, the ice cracked around Hikaru and four Narutos (shadow-clones) leapt out from under the ice and wrapped themselves around Hikaru, effectively immobilizing him. Naruto grinned. "Give up Frosty! Or they'll start squeezing!" Hikaru cocked his head and looked down at the four grinning shadow-clones. "Using corporeal _effingo _sustained by ethereal energy! An impressive technique by someone so young! But I regret to inform you that I must defeat you, or else pass on sacred knowledge." Hikaru raised his head. "Pulse!" As he spoke, a ring of energy passed out from him, dispelling the clones as it touched them.


	5. Strange Techniques and Finishing Blows

Hikaru watched leisurely as the pulse dispelled the _effingo_ upon contact. He looked over at Naruto who was standing still standing on the beach. He expected him to be angry, instead he was still grinning widely. Suddenly the pulse touched him, and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hikarus eyes widened as he realised what had happened, and too late he turned around only to have his face meet an oncoming foot. His last vision was of a dripping, but triumphant Naruto.

Hikaru woke gradually. The pain in his head was immense. He forced his ears to work again and listened to what was going on around him. He heard Narutos voice; "I didn't hit him that hard! I just wanted to injure him so he would tell me how he did those things! Now he's gone so cold…" Then another voice, "Naruto, I don't know what you did to him, but he should be dead. No-one can be that cold and yet still be alive." The pink haired girl, he realised. He descended into blackness again.

Hikaru woke to a heavily pounding head in complete blackness. He found he could not move his legs very much at all. "I remember, they thought I was dead. They must have buried me." _Heal_ he once again thought, and his head cleared. "Now, to get out of here."

Naruto sat next to the grave in sorrow. He hadn't meant to kill the man. He'd killed before obviously, but they were all on missions. And mostly had been in self defence. But now he had murdered someone. "Murderer." He rolled the word around on his tongue, tasting it. He wondered if the families of those he killed, their friends, would call him murderer. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the ground with great force, scattering earth everywhere. The expression on Narutos face was one that had only been matched by an accused witch, when she realised that the pilliwinkles weren't a kind of sweet after all.

Hikaru bashed at the lid of the coffin several times, before deciding to simply blast it. "_Extorqueo!" _He shouted, and the lid of the coffin and the earth around was blasted away forcefully. He got up and looked at his dishevelled clothes. "This will not do. _Abstergo!" _At once, the dirt and dust washed away, and his clothes looked fresh. After these ablutions, he looked around his surroundings. There stood Naruto, frightened out of his life, looking like he was attempting to win the 'biggest jaw drop without dislocation' competition.

"Naruto pointed at Hikaru as if he had just come back from the dead (which, from his point of view, he had.) And tried unsuccessfully to form a coherent sentence. Hikaru smiled at him in what was undoubtedly meant to be a re-assuring way, but as Hikaru had just blown his way out of a coffin, the effect was needless to say, much reduced.

Pilliwinkles are a medieval torture device, coined by the witch hunters. Pilliwinkles are basically a vice, fitted around the hand from one knuckle to another, which is then tightened. Needless to say, this is very, very painful.


	6. Dawn Of The Hikaru & Unconditional Love

Hikaru looked at Naruto. Naruto whimpered slightly. Inner Hikaru decided to interject. 'I think you just blasted his brain cells out his ears with fear boss.' Hikaru cursed Inner Hikaru inwardly. Hikaru walked over to Naruto, put his face next to his and looked closely into his eyes, deciding he better calm him down. _"Sedo" _He said softly. The reaction he got from Naruto was quite unexpected indeed.

Naruto felt his chin being moved and found his eyes staring into the strange mans. He would have normally lashed out at something like this, but something inside told him not to. He felt his silver hair brush lightly on his face, and heard him speak a word. Suddenly he felt a warm rush of calmness. He looked into the silver haired mans eyes, and felt something he had never felt before.

Love. He was being loved not for what he looked like or what he had done, but for what he was. He rejoiced in that touch, that feeling. And he felt his soul brush against his own. They suddenly were one. With one mind, one feeling. He embraced that mutuality. He suddenly knew his name. Hikaru. Hikaru Frediano.

Hikaru looked into the boys eyes and saw a terrible loneliness. For once inner Hikaru had something kind to say. 'This boy has never known unconditional love. How sad his life must be.' Hikaru felt the boys arms wrap around him tightly. He obviously wanted not to end this feeling. Hikaru didn't want to either now; he wanted to comfort this boy, to make him feel that everything was alright.

They were both lying down now, Narutos smaller frame meaning his head was resting against his chest. Hikaru rested his hand on Narutos head calming him, and felt him fall into what must have been the first time that he had fallen asleep with love. Hikaru looked at the practicality of the situation (or lack thereof) and decided to join him. _"obdormio" _ He said, and then they both slept together.


	7. Pleasant Awakenings and StrangeBehaviour

**Sorry this chapter is a little weak, I had very little time to write it. **

The sun rose, and dawn light kissed the land. Outside the town of Konoha, in the graveyard, lay Naruto and Hikaru. Hikaru had woken some minutes before, and needless to say, was a little uncomfortable. But, he had decided to give Naruto a little more time to rest.

Naruto woke with a warm feeling. He had never felt this way before, and he wanted to savour it. Hikaru sensed his movements. "Are you alright? You have slept for some time. You should go to bed earlier." Naruto abruptly remembered what had happened yesterday evening, and bolted up into a sitting position.

A full body blush quickly placed itself upon him. "I' I'm fine." He stammered something that he had never done before. Hikaru smiled. "You're welcome to stay at my dwelling if you are still tired." Naruto found his mouth agreeing vehemently without any consultation with his mind. Hikaru looked kindly at Naruto. "Alright then. Though you've never been in a frigus dormus, so it may be a little… daunting."

Hikaru got up and smoothed his garments down. "Are you coming then?" Hikaru and Naruto walked in silence, Naruto was embarrassed about what he had done last night, but he could not smother the… love? He felt for Hikaru. Abruptly Hikaru stopped and Naruto looked around him. "Where are you staying Hikaru?"

Hikaru smiled and pointed over to a spot on the shore. "Over there." Naruto looked confused. "Where?" Hikaru looked over to the spot where he was pointing. "Ah. I forgot." Hikaru reached into his cloak and brought out a blue sphere. Naruto peered at it. It seemed to contain some sort of strange chakra… And yet it was not chakra.

"What does that do?" he enquired. Hikaru turned to look at the sphere. "This." He threw the sphere into the water. The waters were still for a second, then a large amount of water erupted from the lake and formed itself around the place where he had pointed. Naruto watched in wonder as it sculpted itself, slowly becoming less crude with each passing second, into a dwelling of sorts.

Hikaru pointed at the aquiline house on the shore. "_Gelo"_ he said in a strange voice. Suddenly, the house hardened with a crack, and then standing in front of them was a house made of ice, glistening in the sunlight. Narutos eyes boggled. Hikaru smiled. "Shall we?" Naruto nodded mutely. He felt that this was not going to be a normal day.


	8. Icy Dwellings and Sudden Exits

Naruto blinked at the wonder before him. How could Hikaru make such a thing? And without hand signs? All he had done was say some weird foreign word… and yet, Naruto could feel the same strange alien chakra from before when he had done so. Hikaru walked towards the house briskly, seeming perfectly at ease with his surroundings.

Hikaru pushed open the opulent double doors, exposing the wondrous crystalline interior of the ice house. Naruto saw two strange symbols engraved on the floor, and peered at them questioningly. Hikaru looked back and saw what he was doing. "That's my name." He explained. Naruto looked at the symbols. How could they spell a name? Hikaru smiled at his puzzlement. "Maybe one day I'll show you how to read them."

Naruto suddenly grinned. "You have to show me how you did those Jutsus without hand signs! You promised!" Hikaru looked pained for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. "Yes, I suppose I did." He looked thoughtful, then smiled quietly for a moment. "I'll tell you what. I have to teach someone else how to do just that, in a little while, so when I have to do that, I'll teach you as well. But you will have to keep it a secret."

Naruto looked at Hikaru in puzzlement. "How long until then?" "Four months." Naruto furrowed his brow in mock anger, "how can I wait that long!" Hikaru smiled. "You'll survive. Now, I have to leave soon. Since that door crashed into me at high speed, I was knocked out with moderate concussion for a week, and I had only planned to stay for just that."

Naruto suddenly felt a wrench at his heart, he liked this man, and he wanted him to stay. But reluctantly he decided that if he wanted to go, that was his choice. "Well, then I guess this is goodbye?" He said sadly. Something very out of character for Naruto. Hikaru nodded. "But I'll be back if there's any trouble when the rest of the Soliditas Agalmate Aestus arrive. But, before I go, I want you to have this. If you throw it onto the ground near water, and say 'Gelo', then it will form into this house. Well, see you." And with that, Hikaru disappeared in a flash of light. And a few seconds later, the ice house liquefied, leaving a very angry and very, very wet Naruto.

Somewhere in a far away place, the all powerful prince of the Soliditas Agalmate Aestus, the creator of worlds, was banging his head against the wall, slowly. "Why Hikaru? Why did you agree to let that boy study with Talitha?!?!" But he was abruptly dragged out of contemplation, by a babies wailing. "Oh feck."


	9. Epilogue

A moment in the past of Hikaru Frediano

The day was chill. A small child with; strangely enough, silver hair, sat on the verandah on front of a large mansion. In front of him a weatherworn path meandered up to baroque iron gates, freshly de-rusted and interestingly juxtaposed against the sunset. Another figure exited from the door of the household, and sat beside the child. "Well, Hikaru," he said (for it was our silver haired light mage himself) "today is the day of your tenth birthday." Hikaru looked upon him with amiable curiosity. "So?" He asked with childlike simplicity, in an equally childlike voice.

The figure sighed and stood up, letting the brightening dawn light travel across him. He was a tall man, and looked to be in his middle ages, and bordering on dreaded old age itself. He was dressed in robes of purest white, with a pendant of white around his neck. "Though against my will, I have no power to stop this. It is a part of an ancient alliance, formed long ago in more troubled times, and in my opinion, quite obsolete." Hikaru cocked his head questioningly. "What?"

The old man seemed to find a grip on himself, realizing the age of the lone witness to his monologue. "I'm sorry Hikaru. I forgot myself. Today you must meet someone. He is your age I believe. You will be joined till the day you die. I went through the same process, and thankfully my associate died long ago." Hikaru looked puzzled. He did not understand the momentum of what was being told to him.

"Who is he Father?" He questioned the man, who had been looking with unfocused eyes into the sunset, remembering some past trial. "I'm afraid I know nothing about him, only that he is of the house of Orpheus, while we are of the house of Frediano. By natural law, we should be doing our best to destroy each other, yet we are bound like marionettes, fixed by the decisions in the past, made because there was no other choice available." Obviously, these musings made as much sense as 1987 Oxford Dictionary made to a small rabbit.

Abruptly, Hikaru's father looked up and then stood up. "Hikaru, he is here. You must treat him with respect due to an unwanted but needed ally." He patted Hikaru on the back firmly. "Go now, and do the house of Frediano proud." Hikaru smiled at his father, but suddenly the iron gates swung open, revealing a small figure, who started making his way up towards the house. Hikaru hypothesized that this must be the boy he was supposed to meet, and so he stood up and waved happily. His father looked grim momentarily and walked back into the house.

After a minute or so, the figure came close enough so that Hikaru could see him properly. It was a small figure, dressed fully in black and hooded, with a walking stick to support it. Hikaru saw to his innocent horror, that blood matted several parts of the robe, and that the figure was weighed down with heavy chains across his body. A hand with a several puckered tooth marks unsheathed itself from the robe and drew the hood back.

There stood in front of Hikaru, a small boy of about ten with black hair, and equally black eyes. A bleeding ragged wound ran across his right cheek, and a straight scar, that an older Hikaru would have accurately proclaimed to be self-inflicted, ran down above and below his eye. He licked cracked lips and said; "greetings from the house of Orpheus. I am Orpheus Pyrrhus the second. May I come inside? I am very tired. I have ventured this way for eight days." And with that, his eyelids fluttered, the last of his strength left him, and he collapsed onto the floor.


	10. Next Character?

I'm debating as to which character goes solo next. if you are reading this, (doubtful) I'll concede to the first request by pm or review as to which character goes next. Do you want to see the extent of Orpheus's power? Find out where Ami learned to dance? Watch Vidya drunkenly destroy things? Or see Sekais crazy mentor? These are all possible plot devices, in the next: (drum roll) Hokages and Mages!


End file.
